Leviathan
Leviathan is a new nation founded to perpetuate the noble ideals of the French Revolution as espoused by Jean-Jacques Rousseau, known as "Father of the Revolution" by citizens. Foundation Although Leviathan officially declared its independence on February 12, 2006, it celebrates "Revolution Day" on July 14, the anniversary of the Storming of the Bastille that marked the beginning of the French Revolution. Declaration of Revolution Leviathan officially became a nation when Irinium, a parliamentary member of Old France, spread his pamphlet, Educated Rebellion, among the surrounding area. Enlightened by his philosophies, the people decided to throw off the yoke of their old sovereign and pledge their allegiance to the polices of the Neo-French Revolution or "The Leviathan". Significance of "The Leviathan" Irinium choose the term "Leviathan" as a sarcastic reference to Hobbes's book titled the same. While Hobbes's Leviathan is a tyrannical state ruled by a monarch, Irinium's Leviathan signifies a coalition of the people under the general will. However, both are similar in that they are quoted as indestructible by the will of one man or a faction of dissent. History Leviathan was officially established on February 12, 2007 as a Republic under the religion of Christianity Alliance Petition On February 12, 2007, Leviathan petitioned for membership to the Libertarian Socialist Federation. Alliance Acceptance On February 13, 2007, Leviathan was officially accepted as member of the Libertarian Socialist Federation and switched its team to Pink. Government Change On February 18, 2007, the citizens of Leviathan expressed their interest in declaring the nation's religion as "None", as most of the citizens were not of any particular faith. The ruling party acquiesced and changed the national religion to None. The citizens also expressed their interest in changing the government type to support the new demand for consumer technology. Reluctantly, the government declared itself Capitalist in the name of Democracy and doing what the people will. Trade Agreement On February 20, 2007, the Leviathan parliament approved trade agreements with the UK Socialist Empire of the Pink's Socialist Workers Front and gained access to the resources of Silver and Iron. In the same session, the parliament also approved a trade agreement with world cup land of the Maroon's Legion alliance in exchange for Cattle and Pigs. Technology Purchases On February 24, 2007, Leviathan joined the proud number of nations that support technological developments by purchasing their first level of technology. Alliance War The Libertarian Socialist Federation officially declared war on Stand or Die on February 25, 2007. Leviathan citizens, for the most part, support this war, as the aforementioned alliance is devoted to Nazism and Fascism. However, because the nation is still small and technologically weak, it has no plans at this time to invade any nations unless attacked first. Politics Leviathan officially takes a far Leftist stance in keeping with the spirit of its foundations. Capitalism is not recognized within its borders, and all citizens are allowed to personally own only what they can use, or need to survive. Charity is encouraged by official Socialist leanings. Each citizen has one vote, and uses it in frequent elections. Representatives are chosen randomly from the population annually, and can be removed from power at any time by personal choice or a majority referendum. Civil and political liberties are held as sacred, while economic liberties are regarded as "tools to enslave the masses". Education, health care, and transportation are fully funded and subsidized by the government. The Assembly For 45 weeks of the year and 3 days a week, the representatives meet in the Assembly where they deliberate over issues of law, philosophy, peace, war, trade, and any and all functions of the government. The auditorium is open to the pubic at all times, and Leviathan's citizens are welcome to observe the proceedings. Representatives are chosen annually and randomly, so as to minimize the "vile influences" of flattery and wealth in politics. The body of the government is not separated into enumerated powers, so the Assembly decides all matters of the state. Process of Law It is the people, not the Assembly, that determine the Law. The Assembly has the right to draft laws, modify international agreements, and delineate funding, but all decisive matters must be voted upon by the general public in the spirit of "the general will". The citizens, if they so wish, may choose not to vote, as new issues are called to vote as often as once a week. Foreign Relations Leviathan remains open and willing to trade with any member of any team in so long as they do not have outstanding human rights violations and the citizens of Leviathan do not contest the trade agreement. The nation, however, prefers to trade with those of the Pink Team, and especially welcomes trade agreements from Alliances supportive of the Libertarian Socialist Federation. War Leviathan citizens typically do not condone war for personal gain, and will only approve war when the nation or its allies are attacked. As of February 26, 2007, Leviathan's military is on alert for attacks from the Stand or Die alliance, as it's alliance, the Libertarian Socialist Federation is at war. Trade As of Februrary 26, 2007, Leviathan produces Furs and Wine and has access to Iron, Pigs, Cattle, and Silver through trade agreements with the UK Socialist Empire and world cup land. Culture The citizens of Leviathan are usually free to do what they please in so long as they do not impede upon the rights of others according to the philosophies of the founder and "The Father of the Revolution" Education Education is free, but not compulsory, through any 6-year degree. All children are enrolled in schools according to their specialization, interests, and intelligence, all of which are based on standardized test scores. Private schools are not outlawed, but are absent because Leviathan's citizens are more willing to pay the wages of the state-sponsored institutions and teachers than those of private institutions, which are judged as "corrupt". Materialism Materialism is frowned upon in Leviathan, and the people all own what they need, and hold in collective what does not need to be privately possessed to be used. Those that are apt to put an airs are usually shunned. Private Property Declaring anything the property of a sole individual that is not maintained by their labor, and in use for their necessities, is maligned as stealing, and the perpetrator is subjected the justice of the general will as judged by the Assembly. Family Life Leviathan's citizens are extremely family-oriented, and it is understood by the Assembly that the needs of one's children are paramount to the survival of the nation.